My One and Only
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl from the future comes back to the city she was born in meets her childhood best friend, then she tries to fight a feeling in the pit in her stomach and heart when she get's closer to M.Gohan. M.GohanxOC, M. Trunks/OC
1. Chapter 1

Me: Howdy! Here's a fanfic for Future Gohan/OC! I was looking for fanfic's for Future Gohan but I couldn't find any that was interesting, then I was watching music video's of Future Gohan and Trunks this idea hit me, It's not perfect but I hope you still like this story. I do not own anything! I just own my OC's Haru and Neru (there will be another OC that will show up but later on in the chapter's) If you like this story read my other DBZ stories "Keep Holding On" "Flower of Happiness" and my completed story "I Like You, I Love You" Enjoy!

...

 **My One and Only**

Chapter 1

...

'Death'

That's what it is here in this city, everything was destroyed now it lays in ruins while people live in fear in a bunker away from the source of their fear's the 'Androids' 17 and 18, they enjoy nothing but playing around with their prey. It's a game to them, it sickens me just thinking about it. I jump down from a high destroyed building landing on my feet hands on my hips searching for something mostly for food but I long stop looking, I was just looking for survivors even they they are dead I still take them out and give them a burial some didn't have a body but rip up clothes, it was brutal.

"Hmm..." I lift up a big building piece grunting in pain how heavy it was "Nope, no one..." I step back and drop the big piece making dust come up in the air in my face but I fan it away coughing some.

Names Haru, I'm twenty-one and this hell appeared so it wasn't easy but I got by thanks to my mom and mostly my dad, he was a fighter he was part of a group of his friend's that were called the Z-Fighters when those Androids killed him and his friend's me and mom ran and hide, she told me father told us if he dead in the fight to run and stay safe. I came back though after mothers death, she gotten really sick there was no way for us to get the cure it was probably destroyed no thanks to the damn Android's.

I whirl around hearing a scream not too far so with out no hesitation I ran skidded to a stop seeing 18 and 17 standing above a child, I growled how dare they try to kill a child! I look around seeing big chunks of rocks step forward and toss the first rock hitting 17, they turn around seeing me with another big rock.

"Get away from her, you bastards!"

"It seems another human want's to play 18."

"Yeah, but it was rude of her to throw rocks at us. I think we should teach her a lesson 17."

I look at the little girl giving her the 'get the hell out of here!' look thankfully she did and ran I guess 17 and 18 didn't notice or didn't care, I'm just glad the girl is safe now but now I'll have to pay for throwing rocks at them.

"'Rude'?! You're the rude ones! You're killing people!"

"Hn, it's fun watching you human's running for your lives. It's quit entertaining to us." 17 said arms cross against his chest grinning while 18 push part of her blond locks behind her ear.

"You two sicken me, you're monster's! Just you wait, someone will destroy you! Then we'll see if it's still fun to you!"

17 didn't like I said that cause next thing I knew I was lift off the ground, he had his hand wrap around my neck choking me. I grab his wrist trying to make him let go but it was futile, he's a android and I'm just a human!

"You will regret saying that girl, even though cute for a human. If you apologize to me I might even let you live."

I gave him the disgust look scrunch my nose up then I spit on his face.

"N-never!" I choke out

His glare darken wipe the spit off his face with his free hand, I was now fighting to breath he tightened his grip around my neck. I was starting to see dots clouding my vision, I was clawing at his arm struggling to breathe.

"I was going to let you live...now after you spit at my face, I'll make you suffer." he smirk making me scared what he was going to do "hey 18! What should I do with our new toy?" he called out to his sister 18.

She scuff "Why would I join in your fun? I'm getting bored so just blast her."

"You're no fun 18, I guess I'll just kill you...but what fun will that be?" he smirk he loosened his grip around my neck so I can breath a little, before he flew in the air grabbing my wrist instead of my neck so I was coughing I was fucked! "I wonder how far I can toss you before you hit the ground to die." I look at him eye's widen fear seeping out through my green orbs.

"N-no! P-please don't!" I begged him but he just laugh next thing I knew I was flying through the sky screaming, if only dad was still alive to taught me how to fly.

I was waiting to feel the pain but nothing, I felt arms around me so I open my eyes staring at- wait he look like my childhood friend, could it be him?

"You wont get away with this 17 and 18!" he yelled not happy "Trunks take the girl somewhere safe and stay with her." I blink when he handed me to a younger boy with lavender hair who was not happy about something.

"But Gohan, I can help." he had me in his arms while arguing with Gohan, I knew it was him I always remember his face.

"No buts Trunks! I'll keep them busy while you take the girl to safety!" he yelled at the boy name Trunks

Trunks hesitated but he flew off with me in his arms, he stop flying landed on a cliff he set me on my feet gently

"...Stay right here! I have to help Gohan." he was going to fly back up when I grab the back of his shirt bring him back on his feet "h-hey!"

"I don't know who you are kid, but Gohan says to stay. it's not safe let him handle it."

I frown making me let go of his shirt glaring at me for stopping him most likely

"But I can help him! You wont understand, so just stay here." I huff cross my arms when he flew off to help Gohan

That kid is very stubborn, he reminded me of something..."I guess I'll have to sit down and relax, I just hope they come back for me." I sigh sit down then fall backwards staring at the blue sky no clouds in sight.

I haven't seen Gohan since I was fifteen while he was seventeen, I grew up with him and the Z-Fighter's mostly. my heart ache remembering my dad he was a idiot as my mom called him but she loved him, he wasn't strong as Goku and the other Saiyan's but he was strong in my eye's he stood up against the Android's not caring for his life but mine, mothers and the people's lives.

"Hey, you okay?" I jump but when I sat up I didn't realize he was bend down and our foreheads smack each other and boy was it painful.

"Fuck! Damn that really hurts." I whine rubbing my sore forehead

"Sorry."

I look up to see Gohan smiling apologetically

"Your head still as hard as I remember it Gohan." I said while standing up not seeing a surprise look hit his face

"Do I...know you?"

A frown rug my smile down clearly upset he didn't recognize me?

"I can't believe you forgot about me." I pout put my hands on my hips lean forward closer to him "It's me, Haru."

I waited until he clicked grinning hugged me even spin me around, he set me down smiling big Trunks was behind us clearly confuse.

"Oh wow! It's been so long since we last seen each other."

I chuckled "Tell me about it, it was very boring with out you around."

He laugh noticing Trunks who was confuse "Trunks this is my childhood best friend Haru." he still look confuse "her father is Yamcha and her mother is Neru."

"Oh! Mom told me about them, so your their kid."

"Yep, I wish to talk more but I rather be somewhere safer like in a nice comfy and warm place." I said while rubbing my arms shivering slightly.

"Oh, climb on my back Haru. We'll take you to Bulma's place." I nodded hop on Gohan's back wrap my arms around his shoulders smelling his scent on him I miss dearly, it smell like dirt, sweat and even a vanilla scent to it.

When him and Trunks landed outside Bulma's house I jump off Gohan's back, walk to the front door behind Gohan and Trunks

"We're home mom!" Huh, so Trunks Bulma's son so that must mean...

"Thank kami you two are back, did you find any survivors?" Gohan and Trunks step aside showing me

"Hi Bulma." I wave smile nervously, I hope she hasn't forgotten me like Gohan did, I was hugged by Bulma looking me all over she even saw the hand mark that was now around my neck which i calmed her down saying I was fine that Gohan and Trunks saved me.

"Why did you go against those android's! You could of gotten killed!"

I sweat drop, wow she sure does act like my mom...now I know where moms worrying came from.

"I'm sorry, but they were going to kill a child so I took action to save her which thankfully she got away safely." I reassured her it kind of worked.

"Any way's boys why don't you go train while me and Haru catch up?" she gestured to the front door

"Actually I wanted to spend time with Haru, Bulma." he said

She roll her eyes wave her hand dismissing it "I'll give you Haru later, but I rather talk to her about something in privet."

Gohan took Trunks outside, Bulma walk me to the kitchen table. I took a seat across from Bulma, she got up to get tea for me and her when she ask me if I wanted something to drink I ask for tea. I told her how mother died from a sickness, she hug me telling me I can live with her, Trunks and Gohan which I happily said yes I wanted to spend as much time with Gohan I missed him most of all I miss my best friend.

"Aunt Bulma, is Trunks father Vegeta by any chance?" I ask after I took the last sip of my tea sitting it down on the table

"Yeah, I wish Vegeta was alive a little longer so Trunks can meet his father...but he let his pride get the best of him." she sigh combing her fingers through her long light blue hair.

"Don't worry Aunt Bulma, I have a feeling everything's going to be okay." I just have this feeling it was going to be okay

Gohan and Trunks walk into the kitchen saying they were done with training for the day, Bulma let me go go spend time with Gohan now while she goes work in her lab with Trunks helping his mom. Gohan walk me outside making me zip up my jacket all the way, it was chilly tonight then normal. We stood there staring at the dark sky with stars sparkly brightly.

"...I'm really glad your okay, I thought those android's killed you and Neru."

I look at Gohan surprise "We barely made it though, me and mom found a abandoned place far away from here. We lived there ever since." I explain to him while I sat down, Gohan did the same he was sitting next to me, our shoulders almost touch.

"I'm glad your alive and okay."

I laugh when he wrap his arm around my shoulder pulled my close to him ruffling my hair, he always miss up my hair to tease me he always made me laugh joyfully. He kept his arms around me leaning my head against his chest eyes close, I kept remembering all the good times when Gohan and I were playing then how we stayed up so late watching the starry sky talking until we fell asleep. I open my eyes remembering something.

"Gohan. Do you remember that night, before everything happened?"

He look down while I look up at him, he was confuse then it clicked

"Oh! That's the night we stayed up late watching the starry sky to make a wish."

I nodded, pulled away from Gohan's embrace "I remember it so clearly; you were carious if I wanted to ever get married, and have kids. At the time I didn't understand and I said-"

"-Yes." I blink look at Gohan surprised he actually remembered "I guess I was carious as you said, I just wanted to make sure you had a guy that was strong to protect you...yeah, that's why I ask."

I look at Gohan in aw, he was just looking out for me he's such a sweetheart. I sat up on my knees and wrap my arms around his shoulders buried my face into his shoulder.

"Your too sweet Gohan, even when we were young you look out for me..."

I let go of him sitting back down on my butt, he chuckled rubbing behind his head embarrassment

"I just wanted to make sure you'll be happy. we should head in it's getting dark and chilly." he must of saw me shiver from the cold wind.

I nodded agreeing, he stood up I was about to stand up when a hand was in my face, I smiled sweetly grab his hand he pulled me up gently still holding my hand we walk inside seeing Bulma was the only one up in the kitchen table drinking coffee most likely.

"You're still working on that project Bulma?" Gohan ask carious

She look up smiling "yep, you two should head to bed. Haru, your room is across from Trunks room. Gohan will show you where it is, I even took a break from my project to work on your room."

"Oh wow, you didn't have to Aunt Bulma."

She just wave her hand dismissing it smiling "Nonsense! Your my family." she wink

I nodded, thanking her while Gohan still holding my hand walk me to where my room was not seeing Bulma looking at our backs smiling with a knowing look in her eye's.

"I'm keep forgetting you're mom and Bulma were sister's." Gohan confessed embarrassment

"It's okay Gohan, I just don't look like Aunt Bulma as much as my mom." It's true, my mom have brown hair like mine but darker and darker green eye's then mine. But I did got the smarts when it comes to machine's, I love to pull things apart to see what makes it tick then I'll put it back together with some...extra things on it.

"This is your room." Gohan gesture to the door letting go of my hand sadly, wait why was I upset he let go of my hand? I push that aside smiling.

"Thanks Gohan, I'll see you tomorrow." I said night walk into my new room

I was in aw how good Aunt Bulma decorated my room she knew I love looking at the stars, I was staring at my ceiling but in it's place when I turn off the lights there was the stars. I have to thank her tomorrow. I snuggled into my fluffy comfy bed falling asleep dreaming of the good old days before the Android's destroyed it.

...

Me: So, what you all think? Like my idea to make Yamcha have a daughter? The Cover image is Haru I drew her by hand, it's free-hand sketch, I will draw Neru soon. My DA name is "Kairi-The-Siren" Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy! I should be working on my Tapion/OC fanfic but I'll be working on two chapter's of three stories each, but right now I having problems with "Flower of Happiness" I'm stuck so it'll be slightly longer for me to update that story. I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Haru and her mother Neru! I have art of them on my DA account (Kairi-The-Siren) There's going to be lost of drama in this chapter. Enjoy!

...

 **My One and Only**

Chapter 2

...

"Aah! Crap!"

I was trying to put out the fire I made, I was trying to cook breakfast for everyone but...yeah I caught the food on fire.

"What's going on?!" I turn around smiling nervously at Gohan, Trunks and Bulma staring eye's wide at the miss I made

"I-I'm so sorry Aunt Bulma, I was trying to cook breakfast for everyone...I'll clean up my miss I swear!"

"Oh my, I see you haven't gotten Neru's cooking skills that's for sure. You have Yamcha's horrible since in cooking real food, but it's okay hun accidents happen."

I groan softly, it's been three days of me staying here and I'm already trying to catch Aunt Bulma's house on fire. Why must I have father's horrible cooking skills? Gohan and Trunks laughed making me pout I felt like a child when I'm around Aunt Bulma, Trunks and Gohan which is every day. Gohan and Trunks went outside to train more then they have to head out to find survivor's.

After I clean up the kitchen I walk outside to see Gohan and Trunks just finishing up training, I had good timing I wanted Gohan to teach me how to fly.

"I see you two finished training today?" I walk over to them

"Yeah, now we can go out and look for survivor's, right Gohan?" Trunks ask him with excitement in his blue eyes

"Yes, let's head on out Trunks."

I quickly grab Gohan's arm making him stop to look at me with confuse dark eyes

"Before you go...I know I'll be a burden, but can you teach me how to fly like you and Trunks?" I hope he says yes, please Kami let him say yes.

"Hm, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Trunks we stay a little longer okay?"

"W-what? But, what if there's someone that need's help?" I forgot about that, I felt bad now

"Trunks right, I completely forgot about the people's safety. You can teach me after you get back, I don't mind waiting longer."

"Okay, come on Trunks."

I watch Gohan and Trunks fly off then I walk back inside helping Bulma with her project, but oddly she wont show me what she was building or even tell me she kept saying it's a secret until it's done.

"So, Haru tell me about you and Gohan hm?"

I look at aunt Bulma while handing her a tool she needed "What do you mean? Gohan and I are best friend's since I could remember." I have a feeling she's up to something and it has to do with me and Gohan.

"Oh no reason dear, I just thought you two look kind of cute together."

When she made that comment I never thought of Gohan like that...did I? Oh Kami! She's making me think about it, she's so evil sometimes. I huff while she laugh figuring out she got to me.

"Aunt Bulma, you know me and Gohan are just friend's." I tried to talk her out of the idea of me and Gohan...together, okay some reason thinking about it doesn't sound so bad...ah! No!

"I'm sorry hun, but that's how it starts out." she points out making me confuse, she stop what she was doing to face me "Listen: When a girl and boy become friend's, sometimes - end up together. Have you not thought of Gohan looking handsome? Or probably drop dead sexy?"

Hm, she was right about that he did look handsome. I shook my head "Stop it Aunt Bulma! I don't like Gohan like that, end of story. Do you need anymore help? If not I wish to go outside to get fresh air."

She gave in listening to me, so when I walk outside sigh letting my face heat up smiling softly

"I guess I really do like him...but right now how can we ever have a relationship? It wont happen though, he needs to focus on destroying those android's and saving the people."

I sat down on the ground knee's against my chest staring ahead feeling sadness hit me knowing me and Gohan...can never be a item but it didn't matter if I can like him from afar...right?

"Haru?"

"Aah!" I jump hand over my heart trying to calm my rapid heart beating to see it was only Gohan and Trunks standing there staring at me confuse "D-don't scare me like that you two! I felt like my heart was going to explode for a second there." I sigh standing up after my heart calmed down.

"Sorry, you just seem sad..."

I blink couple of times look at Trunks then Gohan, did I look sad? Oops. I wave my hand smiling

"It's nothing, I was just thinking of...my dad and mom." It was the truth and lie at the same time

They look at me didn't know what to say or do I guess, oh will

"Oh, are you ready to learn how to fly?"

"Sure! I've been so excited since you two left. Oh! Did you two find any survivor's?" I hope they did but seeing their face reaction something happened "Oh no...did something happen?"

Not knowing Trunks was upset with me earlier snapped

"Of course something happened! You wasted our time and now two people is dead thanks to you!"

I step back eyes wide in horror

"Trunks! That's uncalled for, Haru didn't do anything! So stop taking out your anger out on her." Gohan yelled at Trunks defending me.

"No! It's been four day's now and all she does is distracts you Gohan! Why the use of teaching her to fly when she can't even fight, she's weak."

I was beyond shock, Trunks really thinks of me...as a weak girl? I know I can't fight good as them or my dad, but hearing someone else say it shattered my spirit not noticing tears rolling down my cheek while Trunks and Gohan yelling at each other. No...they shouldn't be fighting! Trunks is right...I-I ruined everything when I showed up. I shouldn't be here.

"Trunks, calm down and think what your saying! You know Haru can't defend herself as will as we can, that's why I want to train her along with you."

I step back quietly walk in the house tears still coming out, I ran pass Aunt Bulma to my room closing my door wiping the tears with my sleeves. I want to get stronger but how? I don't want Gohan to be bothered with me, he needs to focus on saving the people and destroying those android's.

No One's POV

Bulma stared at the running girl, turn around to hearing bickering outside making her frown so she walk outside to see Gohan and Trunks arguing about something.

"Enough!" She yelled out making them stop bickering "Why are you two arguing about? And can someone explain to me why I saw Haru running to her room crying?!" She put her hands on my hips glaring at the two fighter's who look at each other scared of her wrath then turn confuse and worry hearing about Haru crying.

"Trunks was mad they couldn't save these two people and he snap at Haru, I tried to calm him down but he kept saying things about Haru being weak and a distraction to me." Gohan informed her clearly upset with Trunks for saying things to his friend.

"It's true! All you do is think about her while we train and while you were fighting those android's you got distracted."

Gohan's glare darken at Trunks, Bulma step between the two

"Enough! Trunks, I'm very disappointed in you. I raised you to be a gentlemen and seeing you saying those things to Haru, she lost her mother not too long ago. You should know better then call her weak when she's strong holding in the pain and sorrow of lost both of her parents, we are the only family she has left."

Bulma was scolding her son who look down in shame and guilty was shine in his blue orbs

"...It's dinner time so let's go inside and ate, I'll go get Haru see if she's hungry."

She walk inside, to her niece's bedroom door knocking on it

"Haru, sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

It was silent for a while when the door open slightly, Bulma frown seeing her eye's red and puffy from crying. She smiled weakly at her aunt.

"I'm hungry...but, I want to eat in my room tonight. I-I just want to be alone, and I don't want them seeing me like this..."

Bulma smile slightly nodding "Sure thing hun, I'll get get you some food." she said walking back in the kitchen put some food on a plate and grab a cup poring some juice into it not looking at Gohan and Trunks who watch her carious.

After Bulma gave Haru the plate of food and cup of juice she walk back in the kitchen eating with her son and Gohan.

Morning

Gohan and Trunks were training as always while Bulma work on her secret project, Haru was helping her aunt the best she could.

"I better meet Gohan outside, he wanted to teach me how to fly before him and Trunks leave to look for more survivor's." She tole her aunt who nodded.

Haru's POV

I walk outside seeing Gohan and Trunks just finishing up training seeing me.

"You ready to learn how to fly, Haru?"

I smiled nodding "Heck yeah!"

Trunks stay to the side watching Gohan telling me what I have to do is by looking deep in myself to find my ki, nothing wasn't happening I couldn't find my ki. I couldn't help but frown and frustrated.

"Hey, don't sweat over it Haru, each person is different. Just keep practicing this each day, and you'll get it. Trunks and me should head out, you'll be okay practicing more alone?"

"Yeah, go find survivor's. Good luck you two."

I watch them fly off, I went back to trying to find my ki. I went inside to my room to train some more in finding my ki in my room when there was a knock at my door, without getting up I told whoever was at my door to come in I was shocked to see Trunks. Something though was wrong, his eyes shows pain and anger.

"Trunks? Is everything alright?" I stood up hope Gohan was okay

"...It's Gohan, I-I was so stupid! I should have listened to him! Thanks to my stupidity Gohan lost his arm."

I stared at Trunks in horror

"I-is he okay? He'll live right?" he nodded made me sigh in relief "Thank kami, don't worry about what happened just be glad he's alive."

"No! Why are you not mad?! I got him to lose his arm! Now we probably can't beat those monster's!"

I narrowed my eyes slightly next thing his head got push to the side hard, I slapped him making him calm down while rubbing his sore cheek now.

"I'm sorry but I had to calm you down some how, listen, Gohan protected you even though he probably knew he'll lose his arm but it's not you're fault. Yes you did rush into a fight that you couldn't win just yet, That's why Gohan is training you yes?" he frown nodded "See? Gohan wouldn't want you to get upset over this, you should think of it this way; use that anger into you're punches and kicks simple as that."

"...Thank you." he look down defected, I put my hand on his shoulder making him look up at me confuse

"Hey, we are family Trunks, we have to stick together. I may not be physically strong but I'll be the mental strength for you and Gohan...so if you want something off you're chest, come to me and I'll lend my ear to ya cous." I wink making him blush from embarrassment.

"Okay, I'll remember that. Sorry about...yesterday, Gohan and mom were right to scold me. I took out my anger for not saving those people on you...I feel such a jerk." he scratch behind his head nervously.

I chuckled grab his arm and pulled him closer to me hugging him stroke his lavender hair gently.

"It's okay, it must not been easy watching them get blasted by those android's. You will destroy those android's Trunks." I pulled away arms length.

"You think...I stand against them?"

"Duh! Your strong willed and if you put you're mind and heart into it anything's possible. Now I need you're help myself." I chuckled he chuckled back.

"You need help with finding you're ki right?"

"Yep, I can't seem to find my ki. It's so frustrating, do you have any easy way for me to find my ki easier?" I hope he does, I want to be able to fly and maybe help Trunks and Gohan in some way probably to get the people to safety while they deal with the android's.

Trunks end up staying in my room all night helping me find my ki, there was one time I thought I almost found it but it went away. I let Trunks sleep on my couch while I crawled into my comfy cover's falling asleep instantly when my head hit the pillow.

Two Day's Later

"Try and catch me cous!" a giggle escaped my lips dodging my cousins hands when he flew close to me, I found my ki finally thanks to Trunks now me and Trunks we're having a break playing tag in the sky.

"Come on Haru." he whines "Your too fast, I can't believe she's faster then me and she just learned how to fly." he mumbled the last sentence to himself but I heard it flew upside down then tackled him in the air making both of us fall to the ground, we weren't that far off the ground, we ended up laughing.

"That was fun! Let's do it again." I said laughter in my voice after getting off of Trunks

"Nah, you always win it seems." he says annoyed but in a playful way

"You're no fun Cous, you wont beat me with that attitude." I grab him in a choke hold instead of choking him I gave him a noogie with my knuckles on his head.

"S-stop! Hahaha!"

"What are you two doing?!"

We both jumped apart shocked Gohan was very mad, glaring at us both. We look at each other then back to Gohan.

"We were just playing Gohan-"

"No, you two were acting childishly! Trunks you should be training."

I frown when he yelled at Trunks who look down in shame, so I step forward glaring at him hand's on my hips clearly pissed off.

"What's you're problem?! I'm the one who talk him into teaching me to find my ki and he taught me how to fly, so don't go yelling at him."

"This has nothing to do with you, Trunks need to focus in training to destroy the android's not to play."

"How dare you! Trunks is still a kid! he has every right to enjoy a bet of fun other then training." I seethe at him

"it doesn't matter! How can he enjoy having fun when those damn android's around?!"

I shook my head frowning very upset "What happened to you? What happened to the Gohan I knew so will..."

"I grew up, so should you. Just stay out of the way, I don't need you around screwing things up again."

I look at Gohan eye's wide in shock and surprise "G-Gohan?"

"You heard me, just go."

I sigh sadly "...Very will, I'll leave you two, to you're training." I ignored Trunks calling my name when I walk inside to my room

I grab a towel while turning on the water, took off my clothes showing scar's two big one's. The first one was on my left shoulder touching my collar bone, the longer scar was on my right side of my stomach, that goes up to my breast it was very tender to the touch it hurts now and then. I have a small scar on my left side of my cheek on the jaw part, I got them from when me and mother were escaping I got hurt but it was nothing mother told me father had allot of scar's on his face.

I open my eye's letting the water hit my back when I turn around. When I got out of the shower I dried my body off put my clothes back on, in the kitchen I started bringing things out not really thinking I was cooking cookies but I was so depressed I didn't care but I also was angry with Gohan...but I hate being angry with him and most of all, I hate it when he's mad at me.

"Haru?"

"Hm?" I turn around with the pan of cookies I just took out of the oven seeing Bulma looking surprise

"I smelled cookies and...I'm surprised to see you cooking! I'm happy nothing burned down." she chuckled walk over taking a cooking I had on a place on the table "Mmm! This is delicious Haru! I knew Neru's cooking skills was inside ya." I laugh.

"Yeah, mom would be proud of me..." I said smiling sadly

"Oh sweetheart, you're mother is watching over you right now so don't be sad, she would want you to be happy." she put her hand's on my shoulders then my arm smiling "And don't worry about Gohan, he's just being a grumpy butt."

"Y-you heard?" I was surprise she heard...will he did yell loud enough probably

"Trunks told me, he was pretty upset Gohan yelled at you and came to me for advice."

"What advice did you give him?"

"You two should give Gohan time and space so he can think things through since what happened to him losing his arm really got to him. He did tell me 'it was worth it to protect a friend' was his words not mine. Now let's get some milk for these cookies." I end up laughing helping Bulma pore the milk in two cups.

...

Me: Wow, first Trunks snaps at her and not Gohan? Poor girl, but will Gohan come back to his senses and realize what he did? Will he fix their friendship? Just keep reading~ Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Howdy! Here's the 3rd chapter! It's going to be drama and...sad close to the end, I'm not good with fighting scenes but I did my best *smiles* I'll be drawing Haru and Gohan again, but does anyone want me to draw Haru and her cousin Trunks together having fun? If so tell me in the review or PM me ether way is fine, I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Haru and her mother Neru! So please, Enjoy~

...

 **My One and Only**

Chapter 3

...

Haru's POV

"Aunt Bulma! Trunks and Gohan are coming back!" I yelled out sensing them coming closer, Trunks helped me sense power levels since Gohan still was slightly still grumpy.

"Okay! I'm almost done with dinner!" aunt Bulma poke her head out from the kitchen "Can you go get them for me?"

"Sure, aunt Bulma!" I walk outside to see them just land "Welcome back you two." I greeted them smiling brightly, today was a good day why you ask? It's my birthday and I hope Trunks and Gohan remember's so far only Bulma wished me happy birthday in the morning.

"It was great! We save some survivor's, Haru!" I chuckled seeing Trunks so happy

"That's great news! Oh, aunt Bulma want's me to tell you two it's dinner time so let's go eat."

I followed after Trunks but a hand grab my arm making me stop

"Wait Haru, may we talk alone?" I smile telling Trunks to tell his mom me and Gohan will talk alone for a bet

"What is it you want to talk about?"

He scratch behind his head nervously

"I'm sorry for...being a jerk. I already apologize to Trunks, but I felt so stupid for letting out my anger out on you two when I lost my arm." sad smile hit my lips put my hand on his arm.

"It's okay, I understand how you feel about losing you're arm it must be terrible. But you don't need to feel angered about losing it, you have aunt Bullma, Trunks and me to help you through it."

He stared at me in aw for a while then smiled widely wrap his arm around me giving me a hug, I wrap my arms around his body.

"Thank you Haru...I'll make it up to you, I'll teach you how to fight and even use you're ki like me and Trunks can."

I look up in the hug smile brightly "Really?" he nodded making me hug him tighter "Thank you! I want to help in anyway I can, I'll even be the person who get the people away to safety while you and Trunks distract those Android's."

"Hmm, that does sound good and it'll be easy on us not to worry about their lives at stake." my eye's shine in happiness when he agreed.

"Does that mean, when you teach me how to fight I can come with you and Trunks?"

He chuckled pat my head "Yep, we can start our training early morning so don't be late. Trunks will be here to help you as will."

I was so happy, I can finally be useful now. I unwrap my arms around Gohan walk in the house but then I ran back outside to see a confuse Gohan, I floated up to his eye level peck him on the cheek and ran when my feet touch the ground, to inside missing Gohan's red face.

Next Day, Morning

I was too excited to sleep, so I stayed up full of energy waiting outside doing stretches.

"You're up early."

I stop my stretching turn around smiling at Gohan "Yeah, I uh...going go to sleep." I said scratch my temple nervously "I was just so excited to fight along side my best friend and my cousin...it's not fun just sitting at home waiting for you're return, it's agonizing!" I threw my hands in the air dramatically making Gohan laugh.

"I can tell it does. Now Trunks will be out here with us later he's helping Bulma out with stuff, so it's just you and me for right now."

I nodded "Got it! Don't just stand there master Gohan! Teach me already." I said playfully

He laugh nodded "Okay first you have to get in a stance you feel comfortable."

It was like this for the whole day, I did complain now and then but I suck it up and kept trying. Gohan stop the training for me to take a break, which I plop down on the ground on my back catching my breathe.

"You're doing good for you're first try." he told me making me smile, he sat down next to my exhausted body

"Thanks, you're pretty fast when you dodge."

"Hehe, yeah but you almost had me that one time." I laugh, I surprised Gohan faking a right hook and quickly send a left hook but he blocked it.

"Yeah, I almost had you. I hope I'll be faster at my punches and kicks."

"Don't worry Haru, the ore you train the faster and stronger you can become. Just have faith and be patent." I nodded close my eye's feeling the nice cool wind hit my hot sweaty body.

I was wearing black knee length tights with a black clothes that wraps around my breast, Bulma had it made for me so it'll be easy to move in what's more Gohan gave me these wrist things to put on my wrist...damn their heavy! He even put two more on my ankles, but he told me I have to get use to the weights and when I'm ready to take them off I can take them off.

"...Haru."

"Hm?"

"Why did you kiss my cheek last night?"

My eye's snap open sat up look at him surprised he even ask that! But my face did turn red brushing part of my light brown hair from my face shyly.

"W-will, I just wanted to thank you some how...I-I hope that wasn't bad." I frown worried he was upset I did that

"Hehe, no worries I was just carious why you did it."

I was awkward silence now, I look at Gohan from the corner of my eye to see him looking up at the starry sky

 _Should I tell him? No! He might reject me and only think of me as a friend or worst...a sister._ I groan mentally

"Hey, come on let's head inside and go see if Bulma's done making dinner." I snap my head up to see Gohan was standing in front of me hand out for me to grab.

"O-oh! Right." I grab a hold of his hand when he pulled me up on my feet but stupid me I end up losing my footing fell into his chest, so his arm was wrap around my body.

"Sorry, I must of use too much of my strength." he chuckled

"It's okay, w-we should head inside now." I said blushing, he let go of my waist so I walk inside hiding my bright red face.

I took study breathes before walking in the kitchen to see Bulma setting plates on the table and Trunks helping his mom putting silverware next to the plates.

"Oh! I was about to call you two for dinner." I look at Gohan from the corner of my eye, I didn't sense him...damn I need to keep focus.

"Great! I'm hungry."

We all laughed when Gohan said that, Bulma said he acts just like his father who is all about food. We all sat down, Trunks was on Bulma's left side while I sat on her right side, Gohan was on my other side. I told aunt Bulma how my training went and she was proud of me and to never give up trying. After we all finished eating me and Gohan walk outside along with Trunks while aunt Bulma clean up the kitchen some before she heads back to do her project, Gohan stood back telling I should practice going against Trunks now we can fly just no ki blast yet.

...

I sat down on the ground catching my breathe, I wipe some sweat off my forehead

"That...was awesome."

"Yeah, you did great Haru. You even got a good hit on Trunks." Gohan praised me making me blush embarrassed but happy at the same time.

"Yeah don't remind me..." Trunks said while rubbing his cheek where I punched him, I laugh

"Sorry cous, I don't know my own strength." I wink using Gohan's line

"Hey! That's my line." he punch my arm playfully, he sat down next to me while Trunks sat down across from us

"I guess you're just too slow Gohan~ But should we head on to bed? Tomorrow I can go with you two." I said excitedly pumping my fist in the air.

"Yeah, we need as much rest as we can for tomorrow."

We got up and went into our rooms, I took off my sweaty clothes off stepping into the shower. I put on my PJ's crawled into bed praying we save more people and maybe stop the Android's some how...I hope, with those thoughts I fell asleep.

...

"Haru! Stay low, when we go in to distract the android's you get those people to the bunker's." Gohan said I nodded

"Right! Just stay safe you two...kick their asses." I wink flew down, lowered my power level so the android's wont sense me. Gohan and Trunks flew down making 17 and 18 to turn around talking then they end up fighting, Trunks was against 18 while Gohan was against 17 "This is my chance." I told myself.

I quickly ran over to the panicked people calming them down telling them to keep their voices way down and quickly follow me, it was going smoothly I told the people we were almost there to keep together and stay quiet.

"Well, well...trying to take our toy's away girl?" I froze eye's wide in horror seeing 17 floating just above me looking down at me and the people who huddled close behind me or each other.

"Leave these people alone 17!" I push away my fears and use my anger so I was glaring at him, he flew down so he was standing in front of me, when he took one step to me I got in my stance ready to defend these people.

"It's so cute how you think you can stand against me, but I'll let you take the first hit hows that?"

If he was giving me the first shot I'll show him! I'm not weak anymore, I charged at 17 on foot fist pulled back then I punched 17 right in the jaw next thing we both knew he was sent backwards into a already destroyed building. I look at my fist but I glared at a angry but impressed 17.

"I see, so you've gotten stronger...for a human girl that is. Now I wont hold back." I gasp when he was at my face

I dodge to the right flew in the air but not before I flip in the air kicking him in the face

"I'm not weak anymore android! So ready to be beaten!"

I charged at him again, he blocked my punch he end up punching me in the face so I kneed him in the gut it didn't do as much damage sadly but it did some. I was doing okay until I was starting to feel drained I used too much of my energy! I cursed under my breathe catching my breathe in the air glaring at 17 who didn't look tired! I need to get the people to safety like I promised Gohan.

"You tired already? I was just getting started." before he could attack me he was sent away by a blast by none other then Gohan he look beat up.

"Haru! Get those survivors to safety now!" I nodded flew down to the people

"Come on everyone! We don't have much time left!"

Thank kami they listened and ran to where I told them so I can ran behind them to keep 17 or 18 from attack them. That's when it happened, where everything changed for me 17 and 18 must of made Trunks and Gohan out or something cause they stood in front of the people they had there hand's out palm facing them a light appeared I gasp I use all my energy to fly fast in front of the group in the air being the human shield taking the blast's.

My scream echoed all over the destroyed city, I fell to the ground clothes rip in pieces it only the clothes left on my body cover my breast and the pants were rip up like it was short shorts.

"That was fun, we should go find more toy's to play with 18."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get bored of this."

I growled lowly pushing my body off the ground, glaring up at the two android's tears in my eye's I flew fast to them surprising them both by punching 17 hard in the nose making him fly down to the ground hard then I spin around kicking 18 in the side, I catching my breath. I held my side with one hand wiping some blood from my lips, my hair was grabbed and pulled hard making me yelp finding out it was 18 she didn't look to happy...and I can see why, her outfit was rip and dirtied.

"You ruined my new outfit human, this was my favorite one."

"Tch, cry me a river...bitch." yeah calling a pissed off android names wasn't the best thing to do, especially when the said android had a hold of my hair that could kill me with a flick of her wrist.

"I was going to torture you...but with that comment I'll just kill you slowly."

I screamed when she put her palm on my back using a blast sending me flipping around on the ground until I stop on my stomach, I shakily push my body up and started crawling forward but I was kicked in the ribs hard making me fly back harshly trying to catch my breathe but it was getting difficult to breathe. I was pulled up by my neck seeing 18 while 17 stood back enjoying the little show.

"I'll let you live if you apologize for ruin my new outfit."

I laugh weakly then spite on her face "Go...to hell."

She glared harden on me wipe my spite from her face lift the same hand palm facing my face with a orb appearing in her hand

"So be it..."

"Aaaaahhh!" it was painful, I never felt this kind of pain i-it was so...agonizing I wanted to die then I heard their voices, then fighting while I curled up in a tight ball crying in pain hands covering my face with blood rolling out from under my hand's.

Then there were no sound, I knew 17 and 18 left

"Haru! Oh kami...w-what did they do to you."

"G-G-Gohan..."

"What is it Haru? We need to take you to Bulma right away!" I felt Gohan's hand touch my back while I knew Trunks was the other two pair of hands helping me up on my feet, I swayed but Gohan had a hold on me with his only hand "Just hang on Haru! Wrap you're arms around me quickly."

I nodded freeing my hands from my face to wrapping them around his shoulder's on his back but when I open my eye's...

...

Me:...Sorry, will Haru be okay? and what's wrong with her eye's? You just have to keep on reading. I'll be working on the next chapter after this is up, Thanks for all the fave's follower's and reviews~ It makes me truly happy to know some people like this story. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Howdy! Here's the 4th chapter~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Haru and Neru! I have art of them on my DA account (Kairi-The-Siren) Enjoy!

...

 **My One and Only**

Chapter 4

...

It was depressing air around me, I can't even leave my bed for kami sakes! Why you ask? Let's recap shall we?

 **FlashBack**

When I open my eyes, I was expecting to see the sky and Trunks flying in front of Gohan while Gohan carry me on his back but I started to panic.

"G-Gohan..." tears wield up in my eye's with blood on my face

"What is it Haru? We're almost there."

I choke on a sob making Gohan stop in the air so did Trunks confuse flew slightly closer to me and Gohan

"What's wrong Gohan? Is Haru okay?"

"I don't know...Haru look at me, tell me wha-"

I lift my head up cutting him off "I-I can't s-see." I couldn't see their face reaction's I was getting scared of the silence so I shift my eye's around.

"G-Gohan...Trunks." I called out their names in a soft shaky voice probably getting their attention again

"We have to get to Bulma's house fast! Come on Trunks full speed!" I tighten my grips on Gohan burring my face into his back

I felt Gohan shift me off his back and I was being held differently most likely in front of him, he called out aunt Bulma's name while running forward it seem...I-I don't want to be blind! I want to be helpful to Gohan and Trunks! Not some handicap person! No! I wont be some helpless blind girl! I can train my hearing and smell, I did read some about honing you're hearing and smell can be helpful.

 **End of Flashback**

That's what happen so far, I'm blind no thanks to that android just thinking of that damn android made me seethe in anger. I kick the blanket's off my legs put my bare feet on the floor and felt the wall all the way to my door to open it, I use the wall to guide me thanks to my good memory I knew I was heading to the kitchen...I hope this is so stupid! I have to teach myself how to hone on my hearing and smell fast.

"Haru? What are you doing out of bed young lady?!" I sweat drop hearing aunt Bulma raising her voice in front of me but not too close but it still hurt my ears slightly.

"S-sorry aunt Bulma, but I couldn't stand laying on my bed! I need to get up and try to work with my hearing and smell."

I heard her sigh softly probably shaking her head?

"...I understand it's difficult for you right now hun, but you shouldn't be moving. You're eye's healed even though you're permanently blind but think about you're body, the damage you took."

I knew she was right "I know...I just want to train my senses and get a feel for the house so I wont get lost." I said smiling

"Very well, but take it easy okay? If you need help don't hesitate to call for help 'kay?"

I nodded that's when I realize something "Hey, aunt Bulma...where's Gohan and Trunks?"

"They left to find more survivor's, but they should be back soon so come sit with me and have some tea dear." I nodded walking forward feeling out for the table or chair which I did smiling big happy I found it with ease.

I pulled the chair out sitting on it, I focus on my hearing when I heard water flowing she must be poring some water in the tea cattle. While we waited for the tea to get done we talk about how my mom met Yamcha and how my mother was annoyed with him at first always smacking him for being an idiot, even when he's saying something sweet to her she smacks him out of embarrassment my mom was a huge tsundere back then but since mother married my father she was less of it.

I lift my head up feeling Gohan's and Trunks's energy coming close

"I sense Gohan and Trunks are coming home." I informed aunt Bulma when she put down my cup of tea which I felt it's heat coming from it, I pick the cup up by the handle put it to my lips feeling the hot green tea slide down my throat.

"Welcome back boys! Did you find anymore survivor's?" I focus on aunt Bulma's voice

"Not today, but we wont give up." That was Gohan I can never forget his voice...never

"Yeah...hows Haru, mom." and there's Trunks's voice

"Why don't you ask her yourself." there was silence footsteps walking into the kitchen

"Haru!" I was taken by surprise when arms wrap around me hugging me tightly, I chuckled put my tea cup down on the table hugging Trunks back.

"Hello to you too Trunks."

When Trunks let go of me I stood up from the chair kept my hand on the table while turn around smelling that vanilla, sweat and earthly smell hit my nose I knew Gohan was close.

"Welcome back Gohan."

"Trunks, let's give them some time alone. Why don't you help me with my project?" I mentally thank aunt Bulma when she talk Trunks in going with her to her lab leaving me alone with Gohan.

"Thanks, how you holding up?"

I found the chair again sitting down hearing another chair scraping against the floor "It's...difficult, but I wont let my blindness get the best of me. I just have to practice with my senses and who knows? I might even beat the android's in no time." I joke smiling brightly.

All I got in reply was silence, it made me worried he was upset but before I could ask if he was okay when he spoke up

"About that...I don't think you should come with us anymore. I know with you're senses on high now since you're blind but what happens if something else get's taken from you? I...don't think I can bare to lose you." I inhale sharply swallowing my spit.

"B-but I can be useful! I don't want to be useless in just sitting at home waiting for you and Trunks to come back in one piece!" I yelled out in hysterical voice, I was hyperventilating now.

"Haru calm down!" I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I knew it was Gohan but I couldn't breathe, I tried to calm down as he said but.

"I-I can't..." I felt his hand go up to my face so now his hand was on my cheek

"Just take slow study breathes..."

After calming down I broke down crying, I was pulled onto Gohan's lap with his one hand holding me close. It went like this for a little bet longer until I stop crying burying my face into his chest falling asleep.

...

 **One Year Later**

It's been a year now since I lost my sight, I didn't let it get me down not when I have my aunt Bulma, Trunks and especially Gohan they keep me going thriving to my best. I got a hang of my hearing and smell so I can block Trunks's fist, he's been helping me hone my senses but not telling Gohan, he's been pretty much babying me it was slightly annoying at times. Aunt Bulma was also helping me by spraying different scents on a spoon, I get all them right but one that I really hated I always scrunch up my nose aunt Bulma would laugh at my face reaction, the scent she use was wet dog with little of vinegar it smelt so disgusting I gagged and had to plug my nose but that didn't help but cause I could taste it so I would pass out.

"Okay...what's this scent?" I smell something sweet, it did smell delicious

"Hmm...that smells so delicious aunt Bulma."

I heard her giggle "I'm glad you think my cake is good."

"It's a cake? Wow, can I...uh...have a slice?" I blush embarrass

"Sure, here's a slice for ya hun." I heard the plate touch the table so it was in front of me

I brought my hand out waiting for a silverware fork which she put in my hand while I happily ate my slice of cake, I was in heaven! Aunt Bulma makes the best deserts! Today was going to be good, why you ask? It's Gohan's birthday! he's going to twenty-four today and I was going to give him my gift to him and also...I'm going to confess my feelings to him after aunt Bulma talk me into it telling me I shouldn't beat around the bushes as they say.

"We're home!" I snap my head to the side not noticing I was being unfocused and didn't sense Trunks and Gohan, oops I need to focus more.

"Welcome back boys! I made a cake so eat up."

"Thanks mom!"

"Yeah, thanks Bulma! It taste delicious as always."

"Oh stop it Gohan, Flattery wont get you anywhere with me...that wont make me cook a tall cake for you."

"Aww! Come on Bulma, it's my birthday you gotta do it please?" he whine probably giving her the eyes but knowing Bulma she probably did it she just wanted to tease him.

"For you're information mister, I already did just that." I heard a the refrigerator door open and close

"Oh wow! It's not really tall but it's perfect, Bulma! Thanks allot."

"Hehe any time Gohan."

Went on like this for Gohan's little small party with just us, when it was getting dark out Bulma calls the little party off so she went to her lab while Trunks heads for bed, I was about to do that myself but felt a hand grab my hand I knew it was Gohan his smell.

"Wait uh, c-can we talk outside for a bet before you head to bed?"

I was confuse to say the least but I nodded wondering what he was going to talk to me outside, oh shoot! I was suppose to tell Gohan how I feel! Duh! Stupid Haru! With Gohan still holding my hand he lead me outside even though he knew I was use to the whole house and the outside.

"Before you talk here, I forgot to give this to you." I pulled out a little gift from my pocket put it on his hand

I heard the wrapping sound and ripping until I couldn't hear any of it, I waited patently

"Huh? All it is a piece of paper...all it says is to bend down...like this? I'm confuse-" I cut him off by leaning forward catching his lips with mine.

I step back while my face was hot, it was silent it worried me when I was pulled forward with lips against mine I was surprise but quickly push it aside kissing him back. We pulled back to catch are breath which I didn't want to stop kissing him, but I wanted to breath too.

"How long did you-"

"Since we were kids." I spoke cutting him off smiling

"...Wow, I feel so stupid not noticing it hehe." I chuckle at Gohan being all silly

"Don't feel that way silly, I was just afraid you wouldn't like me that way so I kept it a secret." I confess to him "But now I couldn't keep it in any longer...I love you Gohan, with all my heart and soul." I felt better telling him my feelings now the part where Gohan accepts my feelings and returns his or not.

"Gosh, I'm glad you told me this is the best birthday gift I ever gotten." I was pulled gently to his chest with his one arm around my back "I love you too Haru, with all my heart and soul."

This day is the day I was the happiest girl in the whole universe! I hope mother and father are looking down at me, father would be freaking out about me with a boy while mother would be smack him over the head cheering me on...oh how I miss them.

...

Me: It seems Haru is blind now but she got over it using her enhance senses, and now Gohan and Haru confess their love for one another, what will happen next? Just keep on reading~ Ciao!


End file.
